


Let me repay all the love you've given me

by AlexTheAlex97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Harry and Draco are a couple, Hurt No Comfort, I was clearly feeling edgy, M/M, Near Death, i wrote this while drunk, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlex97/pseuds/AlexTheAlex97
Summary: AU where Draco and Harry were dating, and Draco gets really badly injured.TW: I have written it so the reason behind his injury is unknown, I'm planning on writing another chapter, but haven't yet decided if Draco is trying to commit suicide, or if he just got hurt by a new adversary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Let me repay all the love you've given me

In the darkness, there is no light  
No solid, but no liquid  
No living, but no dead 

In the darkness, there cannot be light  
There cannot be love, nor hate  
Fear nor excitement

In the darkness he falls;  
Falling,  
Falling,  
Always falling.

In the light there is darkness  
Solid, and liquid  
Living, and dead 

In the light there will surely be darkness  
Where both love and hate must reside 

In the light he climbs.  
Climbing,  
Climbing, 

But still he falls. 

Where did he go wrong?  
Where did the balance tip?  
Where did he miss the one small detail that ensured his failure? 

He watches the blood;  
Drip,  
Drip,  
Drip, 

Is it better to watch, or let fate do its work? 

But is fate his choice? 

In the darkness there is no light, but in the light is darkness. The former exists without the latter, but without the former, the latter becomes meaningless. 

Drip. 

Down it drips, maybe washing away darkness saves the light?

But why would you only wish for light? 

When you reach perfection, where do you go?

Why will perfection not make him happy? 

It didn’t hurt when he fell.  
When he lost his parents it didn’t hurt.  
Nothing ever hurt.

But Draco did.  
The fear,  
The worry,  
The love, 

It hurt.  
It hurt worse than the years and years of abuse  
Worse than anything you could imagine

Losing Draco was a sacrifice he was not willing to make 

Draco, who in the end stood by his side.  
Draco, who loved him unconditionally.  
His Draco. 

The blood drips and he can’t watch it any longer.

I love you.  
I won’t let you do this.  
Let me take the hurt for myself.  
Let me repay all the love you’ve given me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stopping by! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, as is constructive criticism. Hope everyone reading this has a good day :)


End file.
